1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to level control devices that are actuated in response to increasing liquid volume in a given space or vessel, such that when the volume is at or below a given level, the control device maintains or regulates a particular condition and when the volume reaches that level, the control device maintains or regulates a second condition.
2. Related Art.
There are a number of level controls or float devices that are well-known in the art that feature a variety of materials, designs and mechanisms for action. However, the present invention is distinguishable in that it discloses a number of improvements over the prior art. The present invention is an inexpensive, reliable and easily serviceable level control.